


I'm a punk, your a nerd. We're different

by Litamarus2006



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron also hate Hamilton, Aaron is a soft kitty, Aaron needs love, Child Abuse, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Hamilton hates Aaron, Hamilton is bi-furious, Other, enemies to lover, nerd Alexander Hamilton, punk Aaron Burr, smol Burr, tol Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litamarus2006/pseuds/Litamarus2006
Summary: Aaron is a punk, Alexander is a nerd. They're two different person but both have the same heartbeat for love.





	1. highschool great

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron and Hamilton hate each other so much sometimes they just jump at each other and fight

3rd person pov  


Ah highschool, such a wonderful time for kids to go to school and make friends. Well apparently not in this school "out of the way, nerd" meet Aaron Burr, 13 years old, in his senior year, is a punk since birth, doesn't like other people "make me, punk" and now this is Alexander Hamilton, 18 years old, also in his senior year, is a huge nerd for everything, very friendly but can get crazy if he want to. Now these too don't get along well, everyday they fight like they're running out of time (get it) but even though they act like it they don't hate each other very much. The two look at each other with angry expression on their face "why do you always pick on me out of all people" Hamilton poke Aaron chest hard, that make Aaron took a grip on Hamilton wrist "because I don't like you" Aaron push Hamilton down to the ground then start punching him over and over. Hamilton put his arm in a cross to defence himself and then he push Aaron down and trap him with his body, he hold Aaron wrists with his hand and he put his legs in between Aaron legs "can you stop" Hamilton ask polite "I don't know, can I" there was a chorus of 'oh' and 'sick burn' made by the students. Aaron turn his head with a angry face "but seriously, let me go will you" at this time Hamilton start to feel sorry for him "no way, not until you apologize to me" Aaron turn his head back with an annoying look on his face "excuse me" Aaron ask "you hear me right, a-po-lo-gize" Aaron got out of his grip and punch him on the side of his face "okay you ask for it" Hamilton pick him up and push him against the locker "I give you once last chance to apologize, so start doing it now" Aaron spat in his face with rage "okay so we're doing this" Hamilton punch him in the face and Aaron kick him but he was too weak "fuck you, you piece of shit, motherfucking asshole" Hamilton smirk and lean closer "did you kiss your mother with that mouth" Aaron scream and bounce on him and keep punching him in the face.

The moment they fight, it was like a battlefield but they were too busy fighting that they didn't notice someone was watching them. All the students gasp and chant "here comes the principal" over and over until he appear in front of them "what is the meaning of this. You two, in my office, now" they stand up and dust themselves of but Aaron push Hamilton back down "AARON" Washington yell at him "oh sorry, didn't mean to push your son on the cold hard ground which could probably kill him, oh, i'm so bad" Aaron said in a mocking voice, Hamilton put his legs behind Aaron and then slide his legs so Aaron fall flatly on his back "ALEXANDER" Washington yell again "what? he push me first " Alex shrug "office, now" Washington point to his office and disappear in the crowd. Hamilton help Aaron up but he slap his hand away and get ahead "your welcome" Alex make his way to the office walking closely behind Aaron.

They sit down with no hesitation and glare at each other. Washington sit down and look at them furious "do you know how many time that you got into a fight" Washington ask "um maybe 20 or 30 times, idk" Aaron said emotionless "is 50 times and is only been a month, you two need to stop this once and for all. Why do you kids hate each other so much" Washington slam his hand on the table "ask him, I hate him because he's a jerk to me" Hamilton point at Aaron with an annoyed face "Alex made his point, what about you Aaron" Aaron froze for a moment "I just don't like his guts, he disgust me" he rolled his eyes and let out a sigh "that's not a reason-" "well is a reason for me to get out of this mess" he stand up and make his way to the door "the conversation is not done yet-" "well to me it is, this conversation never happen and you can pretend that I don't exit till the day I die, kay" he walk out with a slam "i'm gonna call your family if you leave" the door open again and Aaron sit down where he was "okay, I can't cover for you kid anymore, so next time don't get in trouble cause they will fire me if they see students fight in my school. Although I can't just let you go that easily, you will have detention in one week" Aaron shot up from his chair and slam hard on the table "no, I can't have detention, he will kill me" he look likes he about to cry "i'm sorry but this is for your own good" Aaron shut his eyes and cry out "you don't know what's good for me" he ran out and slam the door behind him "i'm sorry you have to see that son. Aaron is having a hard time in his life, is not easy for him to live like this. You should go back to your class, I'll see you after school" "yes" Hamilton make his way to the door regretting what he said to Aaron "I fucked up so bad" he walk to his next class forget about everything that happen between him and Aaron.


	2. My home is hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron hate his uncle and his family, luckily a certain someone is there to help him

Aaron pov

Why does he always have to get me in trouble and now he is going to kill me. Why am I like this, does God hate me or anything, why does he have to put me through all of this stuff. Maybe I was a mistake after all, no one would want me anyway "Aaron your up" I swallow my thick spit and slowly making my way out of the bus and into my lawn "thank you" I quietly said and walk to my house "this is going to be bad" I sigh and open the door just to see my uncle on the couch drinking a whole bottle of whiskey. I took a chance and sneak upstairs but he notice me and throw the bottle next to my face "Aaron, come down here" my whole body was shaking when I walk down, I stand next to him as he took a grip on my wrist "do you know what time it is" I nod slightly "why are home so late" my sweat falling down to my neck as I shake lightly "I-I got into t-trouble and I have d-detention for one week" he took a bottle and smash it on my eyes making me bleed "you little piece of shit" he kick me until I cough out blood and pull my hair "you were a mistake I was so wrong to even think you could be like your sister, now go to your room before I smack you again" I ran upstairs and lock the door sliding down "why does he have to be so mean" I sob quietly and take out my phone and start to dial my friend number "h-hey, y-you there, could you m-maybe come here p-please, I have a p-problem" I charge my phone and sit on my bed waiting for my friend to come.

About one hours or so my friend came climbing into my window looking furious "Aaron, oh my God, what happen" she grab my face and check my eyes "is nothing Peggy, my uncle just hit me, with a whiskey bottle, which made out of glass" she sit down and put my chin up "I can't protect you forever Aaron, soon enough I will go get as job and leave you, i'm a college student and you need to stand up and protect yourself or you will die and we both know Sally wouldn't want that now would she" I shake my head no "good, now sit still, I will clean your wound" she take out the first aid kid and started to bandage my eyes "hey Peggy" she hummed softly "have you ever want to disappear" she stop and look into my eyes "you've been cutting aren't you" I bite my lips and shake my head "let me see your arm" I hid my arm behind my back and shake my head "come on Aaron, let me see" I put my hand out and pull up the sleeves "is not a big deal, just scratch mark" she squeeze my wrist hard "does this hurt" I shake my head "how about now" she squeeze harder, I bite my mouth to prevent a scream and shake my head "what about this" he pull hardest squeeze on my wrist and I fall to the ground whimper slightly "stop, is hurt" she sit me up and wiped my tears away "come on, i'm gonna change your bandage" she took out her bandage and wrap it around both my wrist "okay it should stop the blood for now" I rolled down the sleeves "why did you beat yourself up like this" she sit next to me "I don't feel like living anymore, anything I do will only turn into a disaster like me" I crossed my arm and look down "why are you like this" she put her hand on my cheek "because i'm useless and weak" she sigh and pat my head "I know this isn't you, you are strong and more than that you are loved, your parents and sister loved you, my sister love you, Tommy, Jemmy, Maria, Charles hell even Samuel and King love you. I need you to remember this, whenever your in trouble you should know there will always be someone who's there to protect you and I want you to stay strong for me okay" I nod my head "well is great to talk to you but I gotta get moving, college aren't going to wait for anyone, cya" she climb out of the window and I waved at her "maybe I should cover this up" I walk over to the mirror and take out my hairbrush and begin to brush some of my hair in order to cover my left eyes "perfect" I change into my pj and got in bed to get some sleep before sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter how it is


	3. Why do you care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton finally understand why Aaron life is hell and he wanted to protect him from the chaos the world cause upon him

Aaron pov  
I don't like this at all, living with my uncle suck I wish he never adopted me "HEY AARON, COME DOWN HERE, YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL, FAGGOT" I sigh and slung my backpack on my shoulder "DON'T CALL ME FAGGOT, YOUR NOT MUCH BETTER" I yell back snd slide downstairs taking the lunch I made with me "is that a tone I hear-" before he could yell at me I exit out the door in my skateboard and rolled down the street.  
On my way to school I bump into someone "oh sorry I-, oh, you again" I glare dagger at the man "oh well if it isn't Aaron Burr" he put an arm around my shoulder and rest his other hand on my chest "I am aware that you're this free, **Lee** " I put his hand away and got out of his grasp "well it is the weekend after all" he crossed his arm "what a pretty girl like you doing here" I growl at him "for the last time. I. Am. Not. A. Girl" I gritted his teeth at every word and slap Lee across the face but he caught my hand "festive aren't we now" Lee backed me up against the tree and put his head on my neck "what are you doing" I ask "I got to make sure people know that your mine, aren't I" he bite down at my neck as I moan out loud. I used all my force to push him and ran to the school. I sigh in relief that he didn't follow me. I walk around to find the detention room and when I see it I walk inside only to see Mr. Washington and Hamilton talking "you guys can stop with the fatherly bonding now" I sit down and put my backpack on the table "so you decided to come huh" I just rolled my eyes and take out my book "for your detention you have to talk with each other, by the time I get back you two better talk and not curse at each other. Understood" I just nod "good, I have stuff to do so you better not fight while i'm gone" he slammed the door shut and I was left alone with him.  
What seem like hours bedore he decided to speak "is that a hickey on your neck" I quickly cover my neck "no you must have see thing "no way, that's a hickey, I saw that on my friends neck all the time" he pull my jumpsuit down to my elbow "IT IS A HICKEY" I pull the jumpsuit back up "is not" he sigh and sit next to me "you can't denied that someone mark you, so who was it" he ask serious "no one" I look away embarrassed "Burr, who was it, tell me, I promise I won't tell" I look down "Charles Lee" he jump out of his seat " **him** , seriously that jerk, no one want him-" "I don't want **him** , he just come up to me and then marked me as his own" after that I cry out, I don't care if he's looking or not is doesn't even matter "I don't normally do this but..." before I could react I felt a big strong arm wrap around me "is all gonna be okay" I sob into his shirt "better now" I nod and he let go of me "now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened in your life" I wiped my face "why do you care" I ask "because I can't bear looking at people getting hurt" I stop sniffing and tell him the whole story about my life. After i'm done with the story his jaw dropped "i'm very sorry to hear about that, I never knew" I chuckle "no one does" I pull my knees to my chest "what about you" I smile. I listen to his story and I got to say he's luckier than me he have friends, a happy family and everything he could ask for "sounds awesome, I wish I have a life like yours" I sigh but he pat my head "hey maybe life isn't too bad there's still plenty of thing to do" I smile at him "yeah maybe your right" I let his hand go and sit on the table to stress "y'know, this was fun, talking to you was fun, I think we could I don't know, maybe hangout sometime" he ask I nod and write my number on a piece of paper "here's my number we can talk whenever you want to" he smile and write his number on a piece of paper and we exchange it "it was fun, maybe I shouldn't judge you after all" I laugh at this "is alright, people make mistakes, I don't blame you" we talk for a few more minutes until Mr. Washington came "so boys, have you figure things out" we nod "good is time for you two to go home anyway" Hamilton help me down and I thank him "let's go Alexander, your mother is waiting" we walk with each other out the building "well today was fun, I'll see you tomorrow" he nod and get in the car with his father, I take out my skateboard "bye, Xander, I'll see you tomorrow" I waved at him "bye, Ronnie" he waved back "kay, bye" I chuckle and made my way home.  
When I arrived home, I quickly got upstairs and immediately text Xander until noon. I got to sleep and I have to say I sleep better than any day in my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chap


End file.
